sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
CastleStorm
}} CastleStorm is a 2013 game developed by Zen Studios and released on many different consoles including Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. A remastered version called CastleStorm: Definitive Edition was also released in 2014. Gameplay CastleStorm features a mix of battle and adventure in its gameplay. The player plays a number of characters obtained from completing separate game "campaigns", starting with the default character, Sir Gareth who is introduced in the first campaign, Kingdom Quest. There are four separate campaigns featured in the game, all set in slightly different points of time, with the last being, "The Warrior Queen". Plot Introduction Long ago (the game states it to be around a century), two mighty armies—the southern Kingdom and the northern Vikingland -battled for an unknown reason. Overseeing the battle, the Peace Goddess wept at the needless destruction. Her tears fell in the form of two gems later referred to as the Teardrop Gems - one blue and one red. The blue gem was taken by the King of the Southern Kingdom, whilst the Viking leader took the red one. These gems proved to have potent mystic power, granting their owners long lives and the power to strongly defend their Kingdoms. The game states that "For a time, the world knew peace... but the lessons of old were quickly forgotten, as rumors of a new war began to circulate." Hence within the Southern Kingdom, civil war had broken out— the lack of war causing the local robber barons to turn against the elderly King Edgar. Desperate for a return to order, Edgar commissions Sir Gareth— the most famous knight in the kingdom and Protector of the Realm -to lead a battle force that will crush the armies that have gone turncoat. Without hesitation (and with promise of a gold bonus), Gareth routs the bandits and brings order to the realm and capital city of the Southern Kingdom, Kingskeep. A New War Begins In the next stage of the game (happening to be the next day), Gareth arrives at the training hall to hone his skills. Friar Vic, though doubtful of the need for so much training, nevertheless allows Gareth to go through with his regimen. After his training, Gareth joins Vic and begins to head home. However, a sudden appearance of a pack of Dire Wolves—a species of wolf that is found only in the Norseland territories -makes it clear that something wicked is on its way. Using the local ballista (and his own physical skill when the weapon breaks down), Gareth turns the tide; alas, the wolves (and their Viking masters) seem to be little more than the harbinger of a truly dire threat. Upon reaching the castle the next morning, Sir Gareth learns— from both soldiery and the smug and irritating Lord Rufus (the Royal Accountant) -that the barbarians have already established a base camp just a few footfalls away from the capital. If the invasion isn't stopped soon, the Kingdom will fall. Though difficult, the Kingdom manages to hold out at first. However, the Vikings are nothing if not persistent, releasing Trolls, more wolves and a plethora of troops (as well as potent Norse magic). Complicating matters further is the fact that the ballista breaks again, forcing a head-on assault. To top it all off, the Soldiers' Union organizes a strike, forcing Gareth into the field alone once again. Nonetheless, the battle eventually ends and the Vikings retreat... a fact that confuses Friar Vic, as the Vikings are often too proud to ever give up. The reason for retreat is soon made clear— in the confusion, the Blue Teardrop Gem had been stolen! Fearful as to what a union of both gems could cause, the Kingdom at large organizes a team to reclaim the Blue Gem. The team— led by Sir Gareth, Friar Vic and Lord Rufus -begin their chase, stopping only briefly to gain the aid of some local donkey farmers, whose steeds (though stubborn) could prove a great asset to the army. After some setbacks, the donkeys are conscripted in time for an assault on the first Viking outpost. Unfortunately, the Vikings have rebuilt rather quickly and have stolen a ballista as well—a fact that disturbs Gareth to no end. Ignoring this, Gareth and his men continue their assault, bringing the outpost down. Alas, the army hits a blockade in one of the worst possible areas—the restrooms. With the majority of the army down due to bathroom issues, this turn of events leaves Gareth alone in his assault for the third time. With War Bears and the Valkyries to contend with, Gareth has his work cut out for him; thankfully, he champions the day. Despite prior success, the troops present aren't cutting it—heavy ordinance is needed. To get it, the local mines must be secured. Journeying to the mines, Gareth finds rogue knights have settled in and refuse to leave. Initiating a demoralization campaign, Gareth steals their flag, kills their ore thieves and ends up smashing their fortifications with the aid of the local giants. For the final blow, Gareth and his men take over the mine, forcing the rogues to retreat (after smashing a few volcanic golems). With the rogue knights firmly stomped and the mines secure, the battle against the Vikings resumes. With renewed vigor, as well as aid from the local wild griffons, the Kingdom drives the Vikings back and demoralizes them as well. Friar Vic expresses some interest in Viking architecture and arranges for Sir Gareth to capture the next outpost, allowing for some scientific investigation. Following the battle, Sir Gareth and his company find an unexpected guest enter their camp—Freia, young princess of the Vikings. Surprisingly, she comes to offer a peace treaty (despite what has already transpired); though Lord Rufus is skeptical, Sir Gareth and Friar Vic prove a bit more lenient. As it turns out, she is a member (and the leader) of the Viking Resistance; it would appear that a schism has occurred within the Vikings themselves! The attack is also revealed to be the work of Chief Ramhorn, a crazed Viking leader whose "crazy wars" have created the schism between the Vikings, killed off Freia's father— the late Viking leader and former head of the Resistance -and also orchestrated the assault on Kingskeep so that he might become ruler of the world (and more, if his ambition proves to be as crazy as believed). From Freia, the Kingdom learns that the Vikings have been using a secret passage through the Mountains of Mist to return to Vikingland. With this information in hand, the Kingdom mobilizes to cut off the Viking forces (and hopefully reclaim their Teardrop Gem before it can cross enemy lines). Getting there proves easy; it's going through the pass that proves difficult. A Giant Golem of considerable age (if his moss is any indication) blocks the way, forcing the band of heroes to fight it in order to progress any further. Lesser golems aid in the battle, but all constructs eventually crumble (or join the Kingdom's forces). However, the Vikings prove more clever than first assessed—they have fortified themselves within the pass, denying any ballista shots from entering, forcing a head-on assault to be engaged. Eventually, the gates fall and the Kingdom (after smashing the Vikings' last-ditch attempt to rush their defenses) forces cross the border into Vikingland. Surprisingly, Chief Ramhorn makes an appearance himself. Sir Gareth and Freia both rush him, but a cave-in separates them from their attack force. Despite this (and Ramhorn's surprisingly quick disappearance), Freia decides to rally the Viking Resistance to end the war. Gareth will need it, as Vikingland (though surprisingly welcoming, at first) is unlike any land he has faced thus far—snowstorms cover the land, wild bison are abundant and always a problem and the less said about the dangerous terrain, the better! What's worse, Freia's forces ended up captured; their attempts to escape enemy fortifications, though well-meaning, leaves them as sitting ducks! Thankfully, Sir Gareth provides covering fire (of a decidedly Nordic twist), allowing his new men to make it back to the rebel base. With Dire Wolves, Hammer Throwers, War Bears and Viking Warriors known as Beserkers under his command, Gareth has the makings of a new army almost immediately. Freia also lends her war-hammer to the cause, as she intends to avenge her father. A Civil Viking War The battle for Vikingland's freedom begins in earnest, with Sir Gareth and Freia fighting side-by-side in an effort to liberate the Viking territories. Though his new troops, weaponry and spells that are at hand aren't the same as back home, Gareth begins to get the hang of them. Reinforcements of the local musicians— Horn Blowers -and the local Druids helps to bolster the rebel forces. After a few fights, the border guard is smashed and the Viking Resistance begins their assault on the Viking heartlands. Their next stop is Norsheim—center of command for the Viking Resistance and the former village of Freia's father. Unfortunately, any hopes of acquiring reinforcements quickly falls through, as Norsheim is under attack and is very close to being a victim of a sacking. With no other choice, Gareth and his remaining forces hold the line against the aggressors, which proves easier said than done—Ramhorn's forces seem limitless and, worse yet, he has a dragon! The beast proves quick, despite its size, but is eventually felled. Captain Thorvard—a champion of the Resistance -quickly lends his aid to the cause, as do Bear Riders and Viking Gunners. With the attack driven off, Gareth and the Resistance rebuild—and just in time, too, as another assault begins! With the aid of local Snow Owls, the odds turn in favor of the Rebels. The forces are quick to move out and, though Captain Thorvard and Sir Gareth come to a bit of tension, the Resistance marches on in unity. However, Gareth notes the requirement of two other forces—Trolls and Dragons -if the playing field is to be leveled properly. With their aid, the battle would be over swiftly. They live in the highest mountains in Vikingland; however, the climate change—from a frozen tundra to a volcanic hellhole -certainly shakes the Resistance up. The only way to gain Troll loyalty is through one thing—application of brute force! Targeting the Troll Chieftain, Gareth quickly brings the trolls to heel. The first troll to join the Resistance—dubbed Stinky for simplicity's sake -is more than willing to prove himself a loyal member of the Rebel cause. With trolls in hand, the Viking Resistance quickly decimates a local Viking fortress loyal to Chief Ramhorn before moving to their next target—the dragons. Taming them proves a little tougher than expected (especially because of the Viking Resistance's hunger for dragon eggs), but the deed is done. With their forces bolstered and their goal in sight, the Viking Resistance makes a move on the imposing fortress of Chief Ramhorn- Bladgard. The Chief himself taunts the Resistance, having made his home all but invincible with the force of the Blue Teardrop Gem. With no other options, Sir Gareth decrees that the Blue Teardrop Gem must be destroyed (though the peace it brought was enjoyable, its use for war must be stopped)! The Gem proves incredibly hardy (as well as ferocious, as it fires magical beams with a mind of its own), but eventually shatters under enough pressure. The Gem's shattering leaves a black mark on the land, and likewise sends Ramhorn's rage straight through the roof. However, the Red Teardrop Gem still stands (and proves as bad-tempered as its blue counterpart), forcing Gareth to break this one as well. With the aid of a new beam-type weapon (created from the shards of the Blue Teardrop Gem), the battle ends swiftly. Another beam weapon is gained from the second Gem and, for a moment, victory seems within reach. The only real obstacle is Ramhorn's fortress, which possesses a strange means of defense—crazed turkeys. Despite this, the battle seems won. However, on the way back to the Kingdom, Sir Brutus— a knight of the realm -cuts off Gareth. Brutus and Gareth seem to have a history, as Gareth loathes the knight's presence. As bad as this is, the bad news keeps coming. Lord Rufus ordered the entire army formerly under Gareth's command to be returned to the Kingdom. Rufus, as it turns out, has been pulling the strings for the entire war. Brutus, however, shares no interest in the war; he's only after Gareth and, "this time, it's personal"! Brutus' troops prove very hardy, as does his fortress, but it eventually falls. However, Brutus is a coward, falling back to the home of the Trolls. With rage in his veins, Sir Gareth faces Brutus in single combat—the fight is ferocious, and it seems as if the very mountain itself will crumble, but Brutus (despite aid from his men) eventually falls. Humiliated, Brutus sides with Gareth, in the hopes of regaining some vestiges of honor. Turning back to Norsheim, Sir Gareth finds the whole place under siege; thankfully, he's able to repel the attack and save Norsheim. With Sir Brutus and the forces of Lord Rufus beaten, the conjoined forces turn towards Ramhorn's keep; somehow, he reforged both Teardrop Gems, forcing another massive siege to occur. Despite multiple victories, a defeat of Chief Ramhorn seems to be the only way to send the tyrant and his forces packing. Beating him proves beyond difficult—his skin deflects arrows as though they were mere twigs and he has a Black Dragon patrol the skies, eagerly snatching up and eating all other contenders upon the field of battle. Despite this, the heroes triumph and Ramhorn falls. With the Vikings under Ramhorn beaten, it seems that the journey of Sir Gareth is over. However, fate proves nothing if not unpredictable, as the ground near Ramhorn's fort ruptures, unleashing a volcanic serpent- the Draglith. With Ramhorn dead (or lying unconscious), the beast turns its attention towards Sir Gareth and Freia. Sacrificing himself to save Freia, Gareth makes a mad dash for the flaming beast. What transpires is lost to time and legend, but the end result is widely known— peace was restored for both the Kingdom and Vikingland, seemingly ending the story on a happy note. A New Hero Rises Time passes and, with it, life becomes much better for both sides- their armies become more refined and technology improves to a steampunk-like level. The Kingdom has a tournament to commemorate the long time of peace and knights from all across the Kingdom to compete. Among them is a knight with a paper bag for a helmet; though Sir Rufus objects to this, King Edgar and Princess Poppy- the heir to the throne -allow it as a formality, letting the mysterious "Sir Baghead" to compete. Placed in combat against Kingdom and Vikingland forces alike, the mystery knight triumphs. However, his removal of his helm during the ending ceremony causes a tumult- he is none other than the son of the late Sir Gareth, Sir Gavin. Lord Rufus immediately orders the rogue to be arrested; thankfully, King Edgar realizes that the young knight wishes to atone for his father's supposed misdeeds. Quickly inducted into the ranks of the Royal Guard, Sir Gavin joins an escort for the princess. Alas, the escort hits trouble quickly, as rogue knights attack the automated carriage. Sir Gavin and his men fight valiantly, but Princess Poppy is absconded with in the confusion. The culprit is none other than Lord Rufus, whose treachery has come full circle. An attack is quickly called upon Lord Rufus' home province, which bears his statue rather prominently. Reception On Metacritic, the PC version has a rating of 73%, Xbox 360 has 79, PlayStation Vita has 79%, and Wii U has 83. The remastered version has a Metacritic score of 75% based on 5 critic reviews. CastleStorm: Free to Siege has a Metacritic score of 85% based on 6 critic reviews. References Category:2013 video games Category:IOS games Category:Fantasy video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Tower defense video games Category:Video games developed in Hungary Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Zen Studios games